A syringe is a pump consisting of a plunger that fits tightly in a cylindrical tube. The plunger can be pulled and pushed along inside the tube allowing the syringe to take in and expel a liquid through an orifice at the open end of the tube. The open end can be fitted with a hypodermic needle, a nozzle or tubing.